Aang: La leyenda continua
by AvatarAangFan
Summary: Han pasado 6 años despues de que la guerra terminara, pero esto no significa que las aventuras de nuestro querido Avatar Aang terminaran, este fic cuenta esas aventuras.
1. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo día

**Nota**:Hola gente, bueno la verdad soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics, pero soy muy fan de Avatar (de ambas series) así que decidí comenzar a escribir este fanfic.

Espero me disculpen hace ya mucho tiempo que no hablo el español así que estoy algo oxidado.

Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece, escribo esto solo por diversión y para la diversión de otros

Pequeña introducción: Han pasado 6 años desde que la guerra termino, la República Unida de Naciones aun es joven y por ende Ciudad República también lo es.

Para nuestros héroes las cosas también han cambiado. Aang decidió construir un templo en medio de una isla en la misma Ciudad República para no alejarse de sus deberes, Katara vive junto con Aang aunque aun no estan casados, Sokka también vive en la ciudad como consejal de Aang, Zuko esta muy ocupado en su nación y bueno de Toph no se sabe mucho desde hace 3 años.

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo día**

El sol salía de entre las montañas cubriendo con sus rayos la aun joven Ciudad República. Las cosas habian cambiado los últimos 6 años, habian tantas cosas nuevas y el mundo cambiaba para bien.

Un aun joven Avatar abría los ojos de golpe como de costumbre, los frotaba con las manos, se levantaba de la cama y miraba al rededor de su aun solitaria habitación. Una habitación casi vacía solo una cama, un pequeño mueble al su lado, un armario y un reloj colgado en la pared (nuevo invento de su amigo el maquinista).

-Nuevo día - decía mientras abría el armario - en el nuevo templo del aire - sonreía mientras se vestía

Así era ahora nuestro amigo Aang vivía en la isla del templo del aire. Claro no vivía solo, Katara vivía junto a el, pero en habitaciones separadas y claro también estaban los acólitos del aire.

-Espero que Katara este despierta - decía para si mismo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

La habitación de Katara estaba justo frente a la de Aang, Aang era todo un nómada aire y según las normas de los nómadas un hombre debe respetar a una mujer hasta su matrimonio y también Sokka era muy celoso con su hermana

-¿Katara, estas despierta amorcito? - pregunto mientras golpeaba la puerta y pegaba un odio a la misma

Al no recibir respuesta Aang abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una habitación vacía.

-¿Salió? - decía mientras se acercaba hacia la cama - ¿Que es esto? - levanto un pequeño papel que estaba sobre la cama

El papel era una nota en la cual decia:

"Aang, salí a hacer unas compras en el nuevo mercado de la ciudad, me lleve a Appa conmigo y por cierto no te olvides de limpiar la cueva donde duermen los bisontes.

Pd: No te olvides que Sokka vendrá a las 8 de la mañana para hablar contigo"

-Aun no estamos casados y ya me da ordenes - dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza - ¡Aun son las 7!, si me apresuro limpiare la cueva en una hora - dijo al mirar el reloj que se encontraba en el cuarto de Katara

Aang empezó a limpiar la cueva utilizando sus poderes confiado de que así acabaría mas rápido.

Ufff - suspiró - al fin acabe y creo que aun es temprano para que llegue Sokka

Volviendo al templo el Avatar presumía en su mente lo rápido que era para trabajar y se adulaba el mismo.

-Aveces puedo ser demasiado rápido si me lo pro...

-Hola Aang - interrumpió Sokka que estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la sala del templo

-¿Sokka? - dijo Aang sorprendido - se supone que estarías aquí a las 8

- Uhmm, son las 9 de la mañana - dijo señalando un reloj a sus espaldas

- Lo siento Sokka yo estaba ocupado...

- Siguiendo las ordenes de mi hermana - interrumpió

- ¡No son ordenes! - dijo Aang algo enojado - Son... Favores

- Lo que tu digas amigo, yo no vine a hablar de eso, toma asiento, me di el lujo de preparar un poco de té - le entrego una taza de té ya frío a Aang

- ¿De que quieres hablar Sokka? - dijo mientras acercaba la taza de té a su boca

- Como sabrás Aang, la República Unida de Naciones es prácticamente la capital del mundo lo que convierte a Ciudad República en la capital de la capital del mundo - dijo Sokka que de un solo sorbo acabo su té - y eso provoca que muchos comerciantes, empresarios y gente de poder vengan a vivir y a trabajar aquí...

- ¿Y? - interrumpió

- Y el dinero atrae criminales, ¿No te das cuenta? - Sokka se paro de golpe - dentro de muy poco Ciudad República será un nido de criminales

- ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos? - dijo Aang preocupado

- Justo estuve pensando en eso de camino - volvió a sentarse - Es simple, lo que necesitamos son policías

- Pero ya tenemos policías Sokka y también están los del Loto Blanco

- Por favor Aang, los policías que tenemos son simples soldados del reino tierra y esos chicos nuevos del Loto Blanco son simples maestros

- Pero, no entiendo

- Aun no haces pensar a esa cabeza calva - decía mientras estiraba el brazo y frotaba la cabeza de Aang - Necesitamos maestros que tengan un nivel de control superior

- ¿Con superior te refieren a...?

- Un nivel avanzado y único, estuve pensando en... ¡Relámpago control!

- ¿Estas demente?, con un solo relámpago tus policías podrían matar a alguien

- Y que te parece ¿Sangre control?

- Ni los criminales se merecen una tortura así y ademas solo serian policías en la luna llena

- No se me ocurre otra cosa

- ¿Enserio? - Aang lo miro como burlándose de el

- Metal control, ¡Claro! - se levanto de golpe con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero al instante su cara cambio - Pero ¿Quien?

- Te apoyo en eso, hay pocas personas que conocemos que controlan ese elemento y no sabemos donde estan - Aang bajo la mirada - y... Bueno hace 3 años que no vemos a Toph

- Tienes razón, no se porque tomo la decisión de dejar de enseñar metal control y abandonar su academia

- Pero... Sabemos donde esta ella, ¿No?

- Encerrada en su mansión - Sokka miro el interior de su taza ya vacía - Pero podemos intentarlo

- ¡Claro!, iremos y diremos, hey Toph gusto en verte, ¿Quieres ser policía? - dijo imitando de alguna forma a Sokka

- Si, eso es exactamente lo que haremos - dijo Sokka sonriéndole a Aang

Aang se quedo sorprendido por la confianza de Sokka, al parecer su lado positivo había vuelto y solo por curiosidad Aang acepto ir junto con Sokka

Ya de camino a Gaoling.

- ¿Me puedes decir porque estamos caminando? - dijo Sokka mirando a Aang

- Uhmm,.. Porque es bueno caminar - respondió nervioso - ademas Gaoling no esta muy lejos

- ¿Katara se llevo a Appa, cierto?

- Si - respondió con un poco de vergüenza

- ¡¿Y porque no usamos otro bisonte si hay varios en la cueva que mi hermana te ordeno que limpiaras?!

- Porque esos bisontes aun no estan entrenados como Appa, ¡y no fueron ordenes! - dijo algo alterado

Luego de un rato de silencio y ya muy cerca de Gaoling

- Ahora que lo pienso mejor - dijo Aang - Toph no es de seguir las reglas Sokka, mucho menos de hacerlas respetar y no creo que le guste mucho la idea

- Conozco bien a Toph - dijo confiado Sokka - le encanta dar ordenes, te aseguro que si le damos un grupo de alumnos a los que pueda mangonear ella aceptara gustosa

- Y creo que sus padres no la dejaran, incluso creo que ella no querrá venir

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- No, ¡Jamás!, los nómades aire no apostamos

- Vamos, solo admite que tienes miedo

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! - dijo Aang algo enojado

- Entonces apuesta 100 yuans - dijo Sokka con una mirada retadora

- ¿100?, eso es demasiado

- Miedoso - dijo Sokka entre dientes

- ¡Esta bien!, apostare

- "Que fácil es convencer a Aang" - pensó Sokka

Ya en Gaoling el camino era fácil de encontrar, era obvio que la casa de Toph era la mas grande de todas ya que su familia era la mas rica de la ciudad

Cuando estuvieron ya enfrene de la gran puerta con un Jabalo volador dibujado en ella

- Toca tu - le dijo Sokka a Aang - yo convenceré a Toph

- De acuerdo - Aang toco la enorme puerta

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y un pequeño hombre apareció

- ¿Si caballeros que se les ofrece? - pregunto el hombrecito

- Soy el consejal Sokka de Ciudad República y este es el Avatar...

- Aang, Avatar Aang - agrego Aang , ya que comenzó a odiar que solo me digan Avatar

- Si, el Avatar Aang y yo hemos venido a visitar a nuestra amiga, Toph

- Desde luego, ya los recuerdo, pasen por favor - dijo abriendo la puerta en señal de confianza - le diré a la señorita que ustedes estan aquí

Sokka y Aang se comenzaron a distraer con el amplio jardín mirándose un lado a otro.

- Este lugar parece mas grande que la ultima vez, ¿No crees Aang? - Pregunto Sokka pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Aang? - Sokka voltio para encontrar a Aang con la boca totalmente abierta y con la mirada fija en una dirección - ¿Que te suce...?

Sokka también había mirado a la misma dirección y también se quedo boquiabierto. Frente a ellos estaba una joven delgada, con el cabello suelto, con una bincha en la cabeza y con un vestido blanco

- ¿Esa es Toph? - pregunto Sokka

- Creo que si - dijo Aang

- ¡Hola chicos! - dijo Toph provocando que los chicos reaccionen de su sorpresa

- Hola Toph - dijo Aang acercandose a ella y dándole un abrazo como en los viejos tiempos

- Hey Toph - Sokka también le dio un abrazo - te ves diferentes as cambiado mucho

- Bueno, creo que he crecido un poco - dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza - ¿Y a que se debe su repentina visita?

En ese momento Aang dio un paso para atrás

- Bueno... - dijo Sokka - hemos venido a proponerte algo

- Entonces habla, te escucho - dijo mientas metía el dedo en su oreja, al parecer solo había cambiado en apariencia

- ¡Queremos que seas policía de Ciudad República!, ¿Que dices?

- "Que forma tan inteligente de decírselo Sokka" - pensó Aang

- ¿Policía? - dijo Toph

- Si, patearas traseros todos los días, atraparas criminales y lo mejor de todo podrás darles todas las ordenes que quieras a tus policías - Sokka estaba convencido de que Toph aceptaría - ¿Que dices?

- No - Toph se dio la vuelta volviendo a su entrar en el gran salón central dejando a Sokka mudo

- ¡Gane, págame Sokka! - Dijo Aang levantando los brazos en señal de victoria

- No, aun no he perdido - Sokka alcanzo a Toph y se paro enfrente de ella - ¿Porque? - le pregunto

- ¡¿Que esperabas?!, ¡¿Pensaste que después de 3 años solo vendrías, hablarías y yo aceptaría así nada mas?! - dijo Toph muy enojada - ¿Que esperaban?

- Tienes razón, lo siento - dijo Sokka

- Aun así mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma - Paso al lado de Sokka y siguió camino a la puerta del salón

- Entiendo, tienes miedo - dijo Sokka, y Toph se quedo parada justo enfrente de la entrada

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie!

- Entonces acepta

Toph se dio vuelta como si estuviera "mirando" a Sokka

- "Creo que este método tambien puede funcionar con Toph" - pensó Sokka

- Esta bien, acepto - dijo Toph y a Sokka se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro mientra Aang bajaba la cabeza ya que al parecer había perdido la apuesta - pero, tengo que consultarlo con mis padres, ellos tienen que decidir

- ¡¿Que no tienes edad para tomar tus propias decisiones?!

- Si, pero aun vivo con ellos así que tengo que obedecerlos - Toph entro en el salón al parecer haría todo para que su "no" se haga valer

Toph hizo que los chicos la siguieran hacia el gran salón y los hizo esperar sentados para traer a sus padres

Después de unos minutos Toph y su padre entraron en el salón, ella sabia que su padre seria mucho mas difícil de convencer que su madre

- Señor Lao - dijeron al unísono Sokka y Aang haciendo una reverencia

- Avatar Aang - Dijo Lao, al no decir el nombre de Sokka provoco que este se enojara un poco

- Señor Lao - dijo Sokka

- Dígame joven amigo del avatar

- Hemos venido a proponerle algo a su hija

- Mi hija me lo a dicho todo y no permitiré que mi hija sea reducida a una simple policía bajo las ordenes de otros

- Pero... - hasta ese momento Sokka pensaba que estaba perdido, pero se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba Lao para su hija - su hija no será cualquier policía, será jefa de policía y una de las 3 autoridades de Ciudad República

- ¿Jefa se policía? - Lao cambio de tono, en ese momento Toph supo que estaba perdida, a su padre le importaban mucho los títulos - ¿Ciudad república?, ¿3 autoridades?

- Así es, en la única y maravillosa Ciudad República y si será una de las tres autoridades junto con el Avatar y yo

- ¿Usted es una autoridad? - Lao estaba sorprendido

- Claro, concejal Sokka a su servicio

- "No seas presumido Sokka" - pensó Aang - "aunque creo que convenciste a Lao"

- De acuerdo - Lao se paro enfrente de Toph y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella - concejal Sokka

- ¿Si señor?

- ¿Me promete que mi hija estará a salvo?

- Yo mismo la protegeré señor, aunque no creo que lo necesite - dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Entonces - volvió la mirada hacia Toph - hija honra a la familia cumpliendo el deber que ponen en tus manos

- Lo haré padre - mientras asentía con la cabeza

Lao ordeno a los jóvenes esperar afuera

de la mansión para que se pudieran despedir de su hija y que las cosas de esta estén listas para su partida

Media hora después la puerta se abrió y salió la Toph de siempre, el pelo recogido hacia adelante sujetado por su clásica bincha y la ropa era la misma de siempre

- Me gustaba mas tu otro look - dijo Sokka

- Sabes mis ganas de golpearte habían pasado, pero las estas haciendo revivir - dijo Toph acercando su puño al rostro de Sokka - y, ¿Donde esta Appa, pies ligeros?

- Uhmm... Appa esta... esta... ¡mal del estomago!

- Se que mientes, ¿Sabes? - dijo Toph cruzando los brazos

- Katara se lo llevo para hacer las compras - dijo Sokka

- ¿Enserio? - dijo Toph mientras empujaba a Aang con el codo provocando que este se empezara a enojar

- Y también le ordeno limpiar la cueva de los bisontes a Aang

- Wao, Pies ligeros te as vuelto todo un amo de casa

- ¡No son ordenes! - dijo Aang furioso - son favores

- Por cierto Aang, me debes 100 yuans - dijo estirando la mano hacías Aang

- Odio este nuevo día, es un fiasco

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, intentare publicar constantemente y por favor dejen Reviews, ayúdenme a mejorar**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡A la orden!, ¿Jefa?

**Capitulo 2: ¡A la orden...!, ¿Jefa?**

Han sido 4 días muy agotadores para Sokka y el Avatar. Toph se había vuelto el centro de atención estos días, y Sokka era el encargado de tener todo preparado para la presentación de la jefa de policía de Ciudad República y Aang, bueno Aang era el que tenia que soportar a Toph todas las mañanas ya que ella estaba viviendo en el templo.

Varios golpes sonando en la puerta de la habitación, cada 2 segundos eran 5 golpes, Aang no lo soportaba mas, tuvo que levantarse de su cama y vestirse mientras los golpes continuaban, su paciencia estaba al limite, para lograr que el ruido cesara tenia que abrir la puerta.

- ¿Que quieres Toph? - dijo mientras abría la puerta

- ¡Estoy muy aburrida Aang! - dijo Toph con las manos en la cintura - ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendré que esperar?

- Sokka vendrá hoy para darte las indicaciones y todo lo demás, ahora déjame dormir un poco mas, ¿Si? - y cerro la puerta de golpe

- Supongo que tendré que esperar - dijo Toph hablando consigo misma

Toph se sentó sobre una roca enfrente de el muelle del templo esperando esas vibraciones que le avisen que al fin saldría de ese templo.

De pronto las vibraciones llegaron, Sokka estaba en el muelle sosteniendo un caja que al parecer era muy pesada

- ¡Hey, Toph, ¿Me ayudas?! - dijo el joven mientras parecía que el peso le ganaba

- ¿Que es esto Sokka? - dijo mientras le ayudaba a colocar bien la cha entre sus brazos - ¿Y porque tardaste tanto?

- Mira en la caja

- ¿En verdad quieres que te golpee, no es así?

- Perdona - Sokka puso la caja sobre un piedra, abrió la caja y saco una especie de traje

- ¿Que es eso?, suena como metal

- En parte - le entrego el traje a Toph - ayer me puse a pensar que seria bueno que los policías tengan un uniforme especial y me pareció genial que incluso puedan usar su traje como arma

- Me gusta - Toph inspeccionaba con sus dedos el traje - y es muy liviano

- Esta hecho de un metal llamado aluminio es muy liviano y resistente

- Aveces me gustan tus ideas Sokka - Dijo sonriendo

- Gracias

- Ahora - Toph puso el traje en la caja y comenzó a rebuscar sus bolsillos - quiero que leas esto - Saco una hoja que estaba muy arrugada y se la entrego a Sokka

- ¿Que es esto? - dijo Sokka mientas intentaba desdoblar la hoja sin romperla

- Es una carta que Hotun me envió hace unos años

- ¿Hotun, tu estudiante, el grandulón miedoso?

- Si, cuando mi sirvienta lo leyó dijo que Hotun se había mudado a Ciudad República y creo que había una dirección

- Si aquí esta - dijo Sokka después de echar una mirada a la carta - ¿Porque quieres ir a buscarlo?

- Quiero que sea mi segundo al mando

- ¡¿Que?!, ¿Estas segura de eso?

- Si - Toph comenzó a caminar hacía el bote - y lleva la caja con los trajes, Hotun necesitara uno

- De acuerdo - Sokka levanto la cha con esfuerzo - pero, no creo que ninguno le entre

- ¡Solo tráela!

- Si jefa - dijo con tono sarcástico

Ya caminando entre las calles de la ciudad Sokka y Toph buscaban La dirección de hoja

- ¿Sabes Toph? - dijo Sokka fatigado - que el aluminio sea poco pesado, no significa que una caja repleta de el no pese

- No seas llorón - dijo mientas se picaba la nariz - tu dijiste que faltaba poco

- Tienes razón, ya llegamos - Sokka se detuvo frente a una casa de dos etapas - Vamos Toph toca la puerta, yo tengo las manos ocupadas

- De acuerdo - Toph le dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta y espero

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la pista se abrió. Frente a ellos se encontraba un joven delgado, alto y un poco musculoso

- ¡Sifu Toph! - Dijo sorprendido y al instante hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto

- Hola Hotun - Toph correspondió la reverencia haciendo lo mismo

- Es un gusto verla Sifu Toph y a ti también Sokka

- Hola Hotun - dijo - "como cambia la gente cuando dejas de verla unís cuantos años" - pensó

- ¿A que debo su visita Sifu Toph?

- Solo quería hablar contigo, quería saber como te va

- Mal, no tengo trabajo y mis padre - suspiro - bueno ellos me quieren echar de la casa

- Entonces llegue en el momento justo - Toph se acerco mucho mas a Hotun - ¿Sabes?, yo seré la nueva autoridad aqui

- Eso es genial Sifu Toph - Hotun le sonrió - ¿Pero, que tengo que ver yo en eso?

- Seré la jefa de policía de Ciudad República - Toph puso su mano en el hombro de Hotun - y quiero que ti seas mi segundo a cargo

- Gracias por la confiaba Sifu Toph - Hotun se le escaparon algunas lagrimas, a pesar de haber cambiado físicamente seguía siendo el mismo en el interior - ¡Acepto!

- ¡Genial! - sin darse vuelta Toph estiro la mano hacia atrás apuntado a Sokka - Sokka, dale un uniforme

- Saca uno - Sokka acerco la caja a Hotun

- Esta hecho de meta - dijo sorprendido - es genial

- Pontelo, va ensima de lar ropa - dijo Sokka - y tu también debes ponerte el tuyo Toph,

- ¿Porque? - dijo Toph, mientras Hotun obedecía las ordenes de Sokka

- Porque es tu primer día y tienes que hablar con tus tropas

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, ahora vamos - Sokka hecho a andar

No demoraron mas de 15 minutos en llegar a una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad, a pesar de que la casa era pequeña había mucho espacio afuera, era un terreno completamente vacío

- Se que no es gran cosa, pero no te preocupes en un tiempo tendrás tu propio cuartel, esto es temporal - dijo Sokka

- Esta bien, yo solo quiero un lugar para entrenar - dijo Toph

- Pero, Sokka, ¿Como se supone que controlemos la ciudad si estamos lejos de ella? - dijo Hotun

- Yá te lo dije este lugar es temporal, en poco tiempo tendrán un verdadero cuartel en medio de la ciudad - Sokka se corrió hacia la casa y abrió la puerta con esfuerzo ya que aun tenia la caja en las manos - ¡Entren!

La casa era casi una cabaña estaba casi vacía, solo en un esquina había un montón de cajas apiladas, Sokka puso la caja que llevaba encima de las otras y levanto una pequeña cajita

- Toph esto es para ti - de la caja saco un bincha que tenia dibujado un símbolo - sostenlo rato - la puso en las manos de Toph y le saco la bincha que llevaba puesta, sostuvo su cabello y le puso la otra - Se que te gusta recoger tu cabello, por eso mande a hacer esta bincha, es muy especial, logre convencer al rey tierra para que me dejara utilizar el sello real como emblema de la policía de Ciudad República y este esta dibujado en la bincha, así que cuídala

- Gracias Sokka, es genial - dijo Toph metiendo su vieja bincha en la cajita

- Pero eso no es todo - Sokka saco una caja mas grande - también mande a hacer estas gorras - las gorras también tenían el emblema real - no me pareció justo que solo tu tengas el emblema y también mande a hacer esto - al fondo de la caja habían muchos emblemas reales hechos de metal bañado en oro - estas van en el lado izquierdo del pecho - le coloco una a Hotun mientras hablaba - y pondremos sus iniciales en ellas

- ¿Que otra cosa mandaste a hacer Sokka? - pregunto Toph

- Esto te gustara - Saco otra caja del montón - ¡mira esto! - sostenía una especie de cartucho negro de forma circular hecho de metal

- Si ni me hubieras dado un regalo, te patearía el trasero, ¿Sabes?

- Lo siento - abrió el pequeño cartucho - pero este cartucho tiene dentro 30 metros de cable de metal, no es aluminio, es pesado pero es genial - Sokka coloco el cartucho en el cinturón de Toph - Vamos controlalo

Toph hizo un simple movimiento de muñeca y el cable salió disparo hasta chocar con la pared y caer al suelo, luego lo hizo regresar al cartucho usando el metal control

- ¡Me gusta!, Pero, ¿Para que lo necesito?

- Es obvio, con esto puedes utilizar el metal en cualquier momento

- Sokka miro por la ventana - ya están aquí

- ¿Quienes? - pregunto Toph

- Pues tus aspirantes a policía

- Y como conseguiste tantos - Toph sentía vibraciones de varias personas fuera de la cabaña

- Puse un anuncio en el periódico, "¡Si te crees un gran maestro tierra y quieres servir a la comunidad, ven..."

- ¡Como se te ocurrió poner eso! - interrumpió Toph - ¿Y, si ello no quieren ser policías

- Si ponía "ven a ser policía", tendríamos a los periodistas encima

-¿Periodistas?

- Si, la prensa

- ¿Prensa?

- Noticias, una tonta ideas mía

- Entiendo

- Ahora, ¿Estas lista? - dijo Sokka caminado hacia la puerta, mientras Toph asentía con la cabeza - Bueno, te presentare y cuando grite tu nombre sales, ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

Sokka abrió la puerta, salió y se paro en frente del grupo de personas

- Bienvenidos, señores - puso sus manos sobre la espalda - muchos se preguntaran, ¿Que es lo que hacen aquí? - Sokka se comenzó a caminar en círculos - estas aquí para servir de apoyo contra la delincuencia de nuestra ciudad, queremos que sean policías - comenzaron murmullos entre la gente - los que no lo deseen pueden irse - unos comenzaron a salir del grupo - se preguntaran ahora, ¿Nos pagaran?, la respuesta es, desde luego - unos que se iban regresaron al oír estas palabras - ahora maestros tierra se preguntaran, ¿Como pa haremos?, muy sencillo harán ¡Metal control!

- ¡Eso no existe! - dijo uno

- ¡Claro que existe! - Toph salió de la cabaña y camino hacia el grupo - ¡Yo lo invente?

- Toph se suponía que ibas a esperar a que grite tu nombre - le dijo en voz baja

- Me aburrí - Toph se acerco mucho mas al grupo - ¡Yo, soy Toph Beifong! - al escuchar su apellido comenzaron los murmullos - ¡Silencio! - grito y al instante los murmullos cesaron - ¡Yo soy la mejor maestra tierra del mundo y la primera maestra metal de la historia!

- "Wao, no era necesario decir eso Toph" - pensó Sokka

- ¡Ahora, comenzamos! - dijo Toph con una sonrisa algo malévola.

Se acomodaron en un lugar de el amplio terreno, donde se podía ver una larga extensión de tierra por kilómetros

- Ahora, es sencillo - Toph uso su tierra control para trazar una línea en el suelo - se paran detrás de esta línea, usando sus poderes levantan la roca mas grande que puedan y la arrojan lo mas lejos que puedan, luego yo decidiré si están adentro, ¡Comiencen!

El primer sujeto levanto una pequeña roca que no llego muy lejos, el segundo una mas grande pero no llego tan lejos, poco a poco pasaban y pasaban, pero Toph no decía palabra alguna

- ¡¿Porque tenemos que obedecerte?! - dijo un hombre lo cual llamo la atención de Toph - ¡Solo eres una chiquilla!

- De acuerdo - dijo Toph muy tranquila - ven, lanza la roca, demuestra que esta inofensiva chiquilla

- Bien - dijo el hombre, puso detrás de la raya, levanto una gran roca y utilizando su control la mando muy lejos provocando que muchos se sorprendía, luego el dio la vuelta y sonrió como celebrando su victoria

- Bien, es mi turno - Toph se paro detrás de la línea y alzo un pie luego lo dejo caer y de el suelo salió una enorme roca (tres veces mas grande que ella) y utilizando su control lanzo la roca a una distancia increíble, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, luego se dio la vuelta como si mirara al hombre - por eso es que debes obedecerme y... - rápidamente abrió el cartucho de metal y con el cable amarra completamente al hombre solo dejando su rostro libre - por esto también - el hombre solo intento asentir con la cabeza, luego Toph lo libero - pero, fuiste capas de retarme, ¡Estas adentro! - otra vez boquiabiertos - que el oficial Hotun tome tus datos

Pasaron 2 horas de diferentes pruebas y al final solo quedaron 13 del extenso grupo

- Ahora son mis policías - dijo Toph parada frente al grupo de 13 que estaba perfectamente alineado - vengan mañana aquí, para recibir su uniforme y su placa, ahora, ¡Largo!

- ¡Si, jefa! - los 13 hombres al unísono

- Eso me gusta - dijo en voz baja

- Estupendo Toph, ahora debemos irnos - dijo Sokka

- ¿Porque?

- No te lo dije por que te veías tan contenta hace un rato, hoy también te presentaras ante toda la ciudad y debemos estar hay en 30 minutos

- Entonces apresurare - Toph hecho a corre seguida por Sokka - ¡Hotun, tu también ven aquí mañana! - gritos entras corría

- ¡Si, jefa! - respondió Hotun

- ¡Adoro eso! - dijo Toph, provocando que Sokka comenzara a reír

Sokka y Toph llegaron al centro de la ciudad, el cual estaba repleto de personas, pero afortunadamente llegaron justo a tiempo, Aang y Katara ya estaban allí

- ¡¿Sokka porque se demoraron tanto?! - dijo Katara enojada

- Lo siento, es que Toph se emociono un poco con sus policías - dijo Sokka

- Lo importante, es que Toph esta aqui - dijo Aang - ahora, yo te presentare y tu hablaras luego - Toph asintió con las cabeza - entonces vamos

Subieron al escenario que estaba justo al frente de el consejo y estaba rodeado de gente, entre ellos periodistas, Aang se paro frente al micro

- Ciudadanos de Ciudad República - dijo muy serio - el concejal Sokka y yo, hemos visto que la ciudad esta en peligro, nos amenazan los criminales, por eso tomamos la decisión de crear una unidad de policías y hoy estan aquí para conocer a la líder de esta unidad - Aang señalo a Toph mientras esta se ponía frente al micro - ¡Toph Bei Fong!

- Buenas tardes Ciudad República, el objetivo que me confiaron lo cumpliré, voy a poner orden en esta ciudad y a proteger a quien lo necesite, les juro que mantendré esta ciudad lo mas segura posible - dijo muy seriamente - gracias

De repente comenzaron los gritos, las preguntas y el desorden

- ¡¿Cree que podrá contra la triple amenaza o los Agni Kai?! - dijo

- ¡¿Avatar Aang, no cree que la jefa de policías es muy joven para el trabajo?! - dijo y Toph se comenzó a irritar

- ¡¿No cree que no es seguro poner a una persona discapacitada a cargo?! - dijo otro y esto hizo que Toph estallara

- ¡Escúchame tu, idiota...! - dijo Toph y al oírla Aang y Sokka la sacaron fuera del escenario

- ¿Estas loca, como se te ocurrió decir eso? - cuestiono Aang

- ¡El me ofendió! - dijo Toph muy enojada

- Lo se pero, no debiste reaccionar así - Aang suspiro - Sokka saca a Toph de aquí, intentare resolver esto

- De acuerdo - dijo Sokka - Vamos Toph

Toph y Sokka se alejaron en silencios, ninguno decía nada, aunque Toph murmuraba como si peleara con ella misma

- Toph - dijo Sokka y Tooh dejo de murmurar - siento lo que te dijo ese sujeto

- No tienes que disculparte, tu no lo dijiste - respondió Toph mas tranquila

- Yo te lleve hasta hay

- No importa, la próxima ves que se cruce en mi camino le voy a...

- O tambien puedes callarle la boca haciendo un buen trabajo

- Si, lo se

- ¿Sabes te tengo otra sorpresa? - dijo Sokka y se detuvo frente a una casa de dos etapas - ¡Esta es tu casa! - dijo con una sonrisa

- Pero, ¿Porque...?

- Porque necesitas un lugar para vivir, no puedes vivir siempre en el templo - le entrego un manojo de llaves - ademas ya no la necesito

- ¿Como que no la necesitas?

- Fue mi primera casa aquí, pero ya no vivo aquí y por conveniente dártela a ti

- Gracias Sokka

- Ahora, ¡Vamos hay que traer tus cosas del templo! - y hecha ron a correr

En lugar lejano muy lejano, en otro mundo, el mundo espiritual, una solitaria voz sonaba entre la obscuridad

- Parece que el Avatar Aang esta logrando darle paz al mundo - decía un rostro entre la obscuridad, al aparecer un anciano - al parecer es hora de cumplir mi promesa - el rostro de la nada cambio al rostro de una especie de mascara sonriente - nos volveremos a ver Avatar Aang - hecho a reír mientras su rostro desaparecía entre las tinieblas.

**Al fin puede subir el segundo CAP., me demore gracias a mi familia que no me dejo acercarme al ordenador estos días, pero descubrir que las puedo subir desde mi celular entonces tratare de ser mas constante.**

**Ahora, algunos se preguntaran quien es Hotun, primero que todo yo no lo invente, el si era estudiante de Toph en los cómics, me gustaría poner un link de un post en taringa que tiene todos loa cómics, pero no se si esta permitido, díganme si lo esta para dejarles el link.**

**Se preguntaran tambien ¿Porque estoy hablando tanto de Sokka y Toph?, bueno lo que pasa es que ellos son el lado divertido de mi fanfic, porque si me pongo a hablar de Aang no seria tan divertido ya que el es personaje central y debo darle duro a mi historia desde el comienzo y eso no lo haría entretenido, ademas Sokka me ayudara a explicar muchas cosas en Ciudad República, y bueno solo les diré que los primero 4 capítulos serán así, los demás comenzaran la historia, las batallas, etc.**


	3. Capitulo 3: La primera misión

Capitulo 3: La primera misión

Sokka cumplía su labor diaria, sentarse, firmar, leer, firmar, comer, firmar, hablar y firmar, siempre era lo mismo, siempre la misma rutina, bueno por lo menos ahora tenia a alguien con quien entretenerse, si Toph era su única salvación en esta ciudad, ya que si intentaba entretenerse con Aang y Katara siempre seria lo mismo, una conversación llena de abrazos, besos y caricias, Sokka odiaba eso, afortunadamente las ultimas semanas tuvo mucho tiempo con los policías viendo sus entrenamientos y le daba la oportunidad de conversar con otras personas que no sean Aang y Katara. Aunque este día seria algo diferente a los últimos días, ya que Toph le había dado un día de descanso a sus policías, y a Sokka no le quedaba otra que hacer su vieja rutina.

Después de un agotador día Sokka se dirigía a su casa, aunque ahora estaba mas cansado de lo normal y no tenia nada que hacer esa tarde, el pobre estaba tan distraído que se fue por una ruta diferente a la habitual, de repente sintió un golpe en la frente, se había chocado contra un hombre muy alto y con ropa algo elegante

- Lo siento - se disculpo el concejal

- Con cuidado, amigo - dijo el hombre con mirada amenazadora, pero Sokka estaba muy distraído y siguió su camino sin prestar atención

De repente algo lo hizo reaccionar, un carruaje jalado por caballos-avestruz casi lo arroya, esto provoco que su atención regresara al mismo hombre con el que choco ya que el carruaje se había detenido frente a el hombre, Sokka se pego a un muro como para acuitares y se acerco lo mas que pudo para poder escuchar.

Del auto bajo un hombre que vestía ropa muy elegante seguidor por dos jovencitas muy hermosas

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto el hombre con el que Sokka había chocado, en ese momento Sokka se percato que este hombre estaba delante de una puerta, como si fuera un portero

- Le traigo al jefe, estas chicas - dijo el otro mientras jalaba de los brazos a las dos jovencitas

- De acuerdo - hombre miro a las jovencitas - son lindas, al jefe les gustaran, pasa - abrió la puerta y el otro hombre entro jalando a las jovencitas

Sokka estaba seguro de que esa era la guarida de alguna de las pandillas de la ciudad, pero el no podía entrar solo hay dentro, chasqueo los dedos y hecho a correr en dirección a su hogar

En otro lado de la ciudad, para ser exactos en el templo del aire de la isla, Katara estaba sentada en suelo con un montón de telas las cuales seleccionaba seguramente para tejer algo, la separaba por colores.

- ¡Katara! - era Sokka, este grito hizo que Katara diera un brinco del susto

- ¿Estas loco Sokka? - dijo Katara algo enfadada - me diste un gran susto y, ¿Que haces vestido así?

Sokka estaba vestido de una manera a la de los hombres que había visto hace un rato

- Tengo un plan - se acerco a Katara - y necesito tu ayuda

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Mira lo que pasa es... - se acerco al oído de Katara y comenzó a susurrarle su plan

- ¡¿Estas loco Sokka?! - grito Katara preocupada - te van a asesinar

- No, hermana, no te preocupes, no voy a ir solo, Toph vendrá conmigo

- Eso me preocupa mas, ¡Los mataran a los dos!

- No te preocupes - insistía Dokka

- ¿Porque no dejas que Aang te acompañe?, así seria mas seguro, voy a llamarlo

- ¡No! - Sokka jalo del brazo a Katara antes de que se pare - si va Aang, lo periodistas dirán que fue muy sencillo y que la jefa de policía no hizo nada

- Estas bien, te ayudare, ¿Que necesitas?

- Un vestido que sea lindo y atrayente, y también una manta

- ¿Para Toph? - dijo Katara sorprendida, Sokka asintió con la cabeza - creo que Toph te asesinara antes que esos pandilleros

Después de que Sokka tuvo en su poder el vestido y la manta espero a que anocheciera, fue a la asa de Toph y toco la puerta

- ¿Sokka? - abrió una somnolienta Toph

- ¿Ya estas durmiendo?

- Estaba - dijo frotando sus ojos - ¿Que haces aquí a las 2 de la mañana?

- Pensé que era el momento indicado para actuar

- ¿Actuar?

- Si, me dejas pasar para explicarte - Toph se hizo a un lado torpemente por el sueño y Sokka entro a la ordenada sala

- Wao, ¿Desde cuando eres tan ordenada? - dijo sorprendido Sokka

- Es porque nunca estoy en la sala, deberías ver mi habitación, ahora habla, ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- Necesito que te pongas linda y que te pongas este vestido - Sokka puso el vestido en las manos de Toph

- Debes estar bromeando

- No

- ¿Para que quieres que me ponga esta cosa?

- Recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría a ganarte una buena imagen con el pueblo, porque ese periodista te hizo pedazos en el periódico solo por insultarlo

- Se lo merecía y ...¿Como vamos a hacer eso?

- En la mañana creo que descubrí la guarida de una pandilla, y idee una forma de entrar

- ¿Cual?

- Al parecer el jefe de la pandilla pide que le lleven chicas lindas y jóvenes y...

- ¿Y me quieres hacer pasar por una de esas chicas? - interrumpió Toph algo enojada

- Si y yo me haré pasar por uno de ellos

- No lo haré - lanzo el vestido en la cabeza de Sokka

- ¿Que?, por favor Toph, es la oportunidad de liberar a la ciudad de esos criminales y la tuya de hacer que el pueblo te quiera como su jefa de policía

- No Sokka, no funcionara, tu lo dijiste el busca solo chicas jóvenes y lindas, puede que yo sea joven, pero no soy linda

- Toph - Sokka puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Toph - tu eres muy linda, vamos ayúdame a hacer esto

- De acuerdo - Toph sonrió - dame esa cosa

- Ten y también esta manta, úsala para taparte

Después de un rato Toph volvió envuelta en la manta

- ¿Estas lista? - pregunto Sokka

- Si - respondió Toph muy segura

Caminaron entre las obscuras calles hasta llegar al mismo lugar y Sokka se detuvo un poco antes para hablar con Toph

- Ahora - dijo Sokka - Solo sígueme la corriente y finge que eres una chica indefensa y asustada

- Sencillo, fingí eso por 12 años - dijo con una sonrisa

- Genial, ahora vamos

Se acercaron al hombre de la puerta que estaba hay parado justo como en la mañana

- ¿Que quieres? - dijo el hombre

- Traje a esta chica para el jefe - Sokka jalo del brazo a Toph la cual había cerrado los ojos y con la mano libre abrazaba la manta, sabia fingir muy bien

- Uhmm - el hombre miro muy bien a Toph - ¿Porque cierras lo ojos lindura?

- Esta asustada - dijo Sokka - ya sabes es su primera vez

- ¿Y la manta que?

- Es que si pesca un refriamos contagiaría al jefe

- Esta bien, pasa - el hombre se hizo a un lado y los dejo entrar

Ya adentro se encontraron con un largo cortado y echaron a andar con la esperanza de llegar a algún lado

- ¿Escuchaste Sokka?

- ¿Que?, ¿Pasa algo?

- Me dijo lindura, piensa que soy linda - se sonrojo

- ¿Que? - dijo sorprendido - yo también te dije que eras linda

- Pero el lo dijo de verdad

- Sigamos con lo que tenemos que hacer

Al llegar al final del corredor se encontraron con otro hombre parado delante de otra puertas y a un grupo de chicas sentadas en una banca muy larga junto a un hombre que tenia una cicatriz de cortada muy grande en el rostro

- Traje esta chica para el jefe - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sokka

- Tráela aquí y quítale esa manta - dijo el guardia de la puerta con una voz que provocaba miedo

- Bien - Sokka se acerco a Toph - es hora Toph - le susurro y le comenzó a sacar la manta de encima y Toph fingía que se resistía

Cuando la manta acabo en las manos de Sokka, el hombre de la cicatriz voltio la mirada, Toph estaba hay con vestido corto que enseñaba lo suficiente para que un hombre pierda el sueño, ese momento Sokka pensó de donde saco Katara ese vestido y que Toph lo mataría por obligarla a usar esa cosa, pero no paso nada, Sokka se quedo quieto y cuando reacciono de dio un pequeño empujón a Toph y esta hizo que pareciera un empujón con fuerza y se tiro frente al hombre de la puerta

- ¡Levántate! - dijo el hombre y la levanto bruscamente mientras Toph seguía fingiendo estar asustada con los ojos cerrados

- "No lo golpees, no lo golpees, no lo golpees..." - pensaba Sokka ya que sabia que a Tooh no le gustaba que la trataran asi

- ¿Que te sucede? - dijo el hombre - ¡Abre los ojos!

- Lo que pasa es que esta asustada - se acerco al odio del hombre y susurro - es que es... - lo ultimo lo susurro mucho mas bajo

- Entiendo, al jefe le gustan asi - dijo el hombre de la puerta - ¡Ustedes, pasen! - les dijo a todos los que estaban sentadados en la banca y les abrió el paso para que entraran - lleva a tu chica a la banca ustedes serán los siguientes - le dijo a Sokka

Sokka obedeció y jalo con fuerza a Toph para sentarla

- Esta vez lo hiciste de verdad - le dijo en voz baja a Sokka

- Perdón

- ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste para que nos dejara entrar? - Sokka se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo - ¿Eso es importante?

- Si el jefe de esta pandilla esta tan loco como lo imagino, si, ahora silencio o sospecharan

Solo pasaron unos minutos

- ¡Ustedes dos, pasen! - les dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta

Al entrar encontraron un cuarto enorme lleno de personas, unos hombres aterradores rodeados de chicas muy jóvenes y en el medio de todo su gran sorpresa, el líder, un joven de la edad de Katara, ojos color azul, frente a ellos con dos chicas a lado una le daba un masa mientras la otra besaba su cuello, este al ver a Sokka frente a el y Toph con el seductor traje levanto una mano en señal de alto y los masajes y lo besos se detuvieron

- Habla - dijo el joven jefe

- Jefe le traje a esta chica y... - el joven levanto la mano y Sokka se quedo callado

- Es linda - el joven se levanto del mueble en el que se encontraba sentado y se acerco a Toph - ¿Pero porque tienes lo ojos cerrados?

- Lo que pasa es... - intento decir Sokka pero una mano se puso frente a el

- Se lo pregunte a ella, no a ti - Dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Sokka y luego voltio a ver a Toph de nuevo - Dime

- Tengo un po...poco de miedo - tartamudeo Toph

- No deberías tenerlo - tomo a Toph del rostro y se hacerlo mucho a ella - yo no te haré daño

- En...enserio - volvió a tartamudear Toph

- "Wao, si que es buena para fingir" - pensó Sokka

- Enserio - siguió el joven

- ¿Pero nisiquiera se quien eres? - dijo Toph

- Quim, es mi nombre - le dijo muy cerca al oído - ¿Y cual es el tuyo?

- Uhmm - a Toph no se le ocurría nada - Yu Dee, si ese es mi nombre

- Suena bien, es lindo - sonrío el joven

- "¿No se te ocurrió otro nombre?" - pensó Sokka

- Tu nombre es lindo, pero aun quiero ver tus ojos - Toph no iba a abrirlos, si lo hacia se darían cuenta - vamos ábrelos no te haré daño - insistía Quim - vamos hazlo - intento forzarla a abrir los ojos usando sus dedos

En ese momento Toph tomo de la cabeza a Quim, Sokka pensó que Toph lo iba a golpear así que intento detenerla, pero se detuvo al ver lo paso, toda la sala se detuvo, Toph lo había besado y por la sorpresa de todos en la sala al parecer nadie lo había hecho antes, nisiquiera Quim se lo creía estaba sorprendido, pero luego se dejo llevar

- Puedes tenerlos cerrados si quieres - dijo Quim luego de que Toph lo soltara

- "Espera que le cuente esto a los demás" - pensó Sokka mientras sonreía, pero luego su rostro cambio - "pero este no era el plan Toph, ¿Que estas haciendo?"

- Ven - Quim jalo a Toph del brazo, se sentó en el sillón del medio y sentó a Toph en sus rodillas - al parecer ya no tienes miedo y auges con los ojos cerrados

- Solo lo hago para molestarte - dijo Toph y luego le sonrío, se había puesto muy coqueta con Quim

Sokka pensó que Toph se había vuelto loca o que se había enamorado del mafioso y por temor retrocedió si. Que nadie se diera cuenta hasta quedar junto a la puerta

- "¿Que haces Toph?" - Sokka comenzó a sudar

- Ahora - Toph se acerco al oído de Quim y le susurro - se como te llama pero no se a que te dedicas

- Solo te lo dire a ti - tambien se acerco al oído de Toph - soy el mas grande mafioso de esta ciudad, tengo de todo y si quieres puedo ser tuyo

- ¿Enserio? - dijo y luego susurro denuevo - ¿Y como tienes tanto?

- Pues - se acerco denuevo a su oído - vendo... drogas, justo ahora tengo un barco lleno de ellas en el puerto de la ciudad, y ahora dime, ¿Tu a que te dedicas?

- Bueno - se acerco a su oído de nuevo - me dedico a atrapar basura como tu

- ¡¿Que?! - dijo Quim sorprendido

- ¡Estas bajo arresto! - Toph lo atrapo entre rocas, ese momento Sokka se dio cuenta del plan de Toph y volvió a la acción volviendo junto a Toph en medio de la sala

Los hombres que se encontraban en la sala comenzaron a atacar a Toph con sus diferentes poderes, al parecer todos eran maestros de distintos tipos de control. Al "ver" este ataque Toph cubrió a Sokka, al capturado Quim y a ella en un especie de biombo de tierra

- ¡Sokka toma mi cintura! - grito Toph

- ¡¿Que?! - dijo sorprendido

- ¡Toma mi cintura!

- ¡No lo haré!

- ¡Cubriré la sala con polvo y si no estas junto a mi te perderás, escapare y estos sujetos te asesinaran!

- ¡¿Pero, porque de tu cintura!?

- ¡Necesitare mis manos y piernas libres para patearles el trasero a estos idiotas!

Toph libero a Quim

- ¡Ustedes los asesina...! - dijo Quim

Sokka lo no dejo terminar, le dio un golpe el rostro y lo dejo inconsciente

- Bien hecho - dijo Toph - ahora llévalo y vámonos de aquí

- Bien - Sokka tomo la pierna de Quim y la cintura de Toph con la otra mano

Toph abrió las palmas de ambas manos, luego las hizo puños y las abrió de golpe y el biombo de tierra en donde estaban se volvió una enorme cortina de polvo que cubrir todo el salón. Toph empezó a avanzar, Sokka se agarraba de su cintura y arrastraba a Quim de la pierna. Se movían entre una lluvia de poderes, Toph solo se defendía no atacaba, eran demasiados, llegaron salir de la sala y de la cortina de polvo. Sokka soltó la cintura de polvo y puso en su espalda a Quim y hacharon a correr por el largo pasadizo. Ya estaban cerca de la puerta de la salida, pero los dos guardias estaban hay esperándolos, no fue difícil para Toph derribarlos junto con la puerta para salir. Ya afuera seguían corriendo y Quim había despertado, al inicio se dio por vencido, pero en ese momento vio en el cielo la luna llena. De repente Sokka se quedo inmóvil

- Sokka, ¿Que haces? - Dijo Toph

- No puede ser - dijo Sokka, parecía incomodo y dejo caer de sus espaldas a Quim

- ¿Qu...? - Toph de repente sintió que su cuerpo no le obedecía

- Eres... un maestro... sangre - dijo Sokka con esfuerzo

- Claro - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y cerraba un poco mas las manos para hacer presión

En ese momento llegaron todos lo secuaces de Quim

- ¡Jefe! - dijo un ellos - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si - dijo algo enojado

- ¿Los asesinamos?

- No, ustedes no, solo miren, ¡Lo haré yo mismo - en ese momento comenzó a cerrar las manos

Sokka y Toph sentían que sus huesos se partirían y de repente sintieron un gran alivio y cayeron al suelo, instante Sokka voltio a ver que sucedía

- ¿Que... esta... pasando? - dijo Quim con esfuerzo, estaba temblando y sus hombres también

- ¡Princesita! - dijo Toph

Sokka voltio sorprendido, Katara estaba hay parada atrás de ellos usando sangre control para salvarlos y junto a ella Hotun

- Gracias hermanita - dijo Sokka ayudando a Toph a levantarse

- ¡Mi hermano puede ser irritante! - le dijo Katara a Quim - ¡Pero no dejare que lo asesines unos días ante de su cumpleaños! - Katara cerro un poco el puño y todos los hombres cayeron al piso

- ¡Los mataste! - dijo Hotun preocupado

- No Hotun, solo los desmaye - dijo Katara

- Que bueno - dijo aliviado - Sifu Toph le traje esto - dijo entregándole su uniforme de policía - por cierto se ve muy bien así

- Gracias Hotun - Toph se coloco el traje - Comenzaba a sentir frío

- Eso fue genial, pero no pedo creer que haya mas maestros sangre - dijo Sokka preocupado - yo pensé que tu y...

- Yo también lo creí - interrumpió Katara - pero era de esperar

- Bueno ya los capturamos, ¿Ahora que Sokka? - dijo Toph

- Bueno ahora hay que interrogarlos, pero primero hay que llevarlos a un lugar de donde no escapen

- De acuerdo, Hotun usa los cables y amarra a estos sujetos nos los llevaremos - ordeno Toph - y ten a todos listos para mañana, porque iremos al puerto ese idiota me confeso que hay un barco lleno de droga

- Si porque tu,.. - quiso decir Sokka pero un golpe en el estomago lo detuvo

- Si jefa - y se puso manos a la obra

- Ahora Sokka, me olvide de preguntarte, ¿Quien te dio ese vestido? - dijo Toph

- Uhmm - Sokka y Katara empezaron a sudar - yo lo compre

- Se que mientes y,.. - Toph voltio hacia Katara - puedo sentir tu miedo Katara

Katara echo a correr seguida pe Toph y desaparecieron en la obscuridad.

- Bueno, lo bueno es que no me golpeara a mi - dijo Sokka para si mismo - ¡¿Quieres que te ayude Hotun?!

Wao si que me tarde, no tengo excusa alguna, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado

**Quim yo lo invente el no existe, no se si se puede poner links en los fanfics al final, dígame me para dejarles los links de todos los cómics de Avatar**


	4. Capitulo 4: El cumpleaños

**Hola gente bueno me he demorado por todo eso del día de la madre y casi todos los cumpleaños de mi familia son este mes y por eso también el CAP. se llama así.**

**Pero antes de comenzar, voy a responder a un review muy importante:**

**Ariy Avatarbender 0.o****: Me gusta que guste el fic y bueno solo porque tu me lo pides dejare el link al final de la nota y también al final de el fic**

**Nota: Para entender al 100% este CAP deben leer la mini historia "Poción de amor #8" la cual se encuentra en el siguiente link**

** . **

**Hay encontraran todos los cómics que necesita para entender mi fic e incluso hay comic que yo mismo comprar por internet y que ando subiendo poco a poco**

Capitulo 4: El cumpleaños

El reloj daba las 5 de mañana, no era común que Sokka de levantara temprano, pero hoy era un día especial, era su cumpleaños, Sokka adoraba su cumpleaños, porque era el único dia en donde Katara y Aang no se besaban o acariciaban en frente de el, Zuko y Iroh traían regalos geniales, y ahora tenia alguien que lo entendía.

- "Sera genial" - pensaba mientras miraba hacia el techo aun acostado - "Solo trabajare 15 minutos y luego comienza la diversión"

Se levanto, se vistió y salió

Aang aun caminaba algo cansado por la calle, pero porque no volaba o corría usando aire control, pues olvido su planeador por el sueño que tenia, claro el descansaba mucho últimamente, algo lo tenia fatigado o era por lo que no hacia casi nada en todo, aunque el mismo no lo creía extrañaba los tiempos de conflicto, hay había mucho que hacer, ahora tiene que responder al llamado del cumpleañero, pero que opción tenia, si no lo hacia Kataa se enfadaría con el y el no quería eso

- ¡Hey pies ligero! - era Toph, venia detrás de el

- Toph, hola, ¿Que haces aquí y tan temprano? - luego bostezo

- Yá estoy acostumbrada a despertarme temprano, ya sabes el trabajo - dijo sonriendo - ¿Tambien te llamo el idiota de Sokka?

- Si

- Mira hay esta - dijo señalando a Sokka, el cual se encontraba parado en un terreno aun basio, frente al mar y con una gran vista a la isla del templo del aire

- ¡Chicos, buenos dias! - dijo Sokka acercandose a ellos

- Hola Sokka, feliz cumpleaños amigo - dijo Aang y luego le dio un abrazo

- Gracias Aang

- Feliz cumpleaños, hombre boomerang - Toph le dio un golpe en el brazo, esa era su forma de mostrar cariño

- Ouch, gracias Toph - dijo sobando el brazo

- ¿Y que se te ofrece cumpleañero? - pregunto Aang

- Quiero hablarte de el entretenimiento de la ciudad

- ¿Entretenimiento?

- ¿Sokka no te referiaras a...? - intento decir Toph

- ¡Si!, a eso a lo que aun no le he puesto nombre

- Hay no - dijo Toph poniendo su mano en la frente

- ¿Que, que es lo que quiere decirme Sokka, Toph? - pregunto Aang

- De una estúpida idea suya

- Si, Aang, aunque no es estúpida, mi idea unirá mas al pueblo y les dará entretenimiento y sana diversión - dijo Sokka

- ¿Como?

- Quiero hacer una ¡"pelea de elementos"!

- ¿Así quieres dar paz al pueblo, con una pelea? - dijo Aang

- Si es una mala idea Sokka - dijo Toph, lo que dejo sorprendido a Aang ya que sabia que a Toph le encantaban esas cosas

- No lo veas así Aang, se que el monte todavía no es muy bueno, pero ya hise los planos míralos - Sokka saco de su bolsillo una hoja con un dibujo que solo el podía entender

- No veo nada hay Sokka - dijo Aang

- Yo tampoco veo nada hay - dijo Toph

- Muy graciosa Toph - dijo Sokka con tono sarcástico - en este terreno basio construiré un gran estadio, y te prometo que esto sera lo que una a la ciudad, si no es asi, yo mismo lo volvere un templo de oraciones

- De acuerdo - dijo Aang - si fallas harás lo que prometiste, y acepto solo porque es tu cumpleaños

- ¡¿Que?! - dijo Toph algo enojada - ¡Demonios!

- ¡Si, gane! - dijo Sokka levantando los brazos en señal de victoria - págame Toph

- ¿Que? - dijo Aang sorprendido

- Apostamos - dijo Toph sacando un par de billetes de su bolsillo - yo dije que tu no aceptarías porque eres una niñita y por tu culpa perdí

- Parece que este cumpleaños sera uno de los mejores - dijo Sokka muy contento

Luego de unos minutos los tres caminaban en dirección hacia el puerto denla ciudad

- ¡Adoro que venga Zuko! - dijo Sokka

- Claro, es el que te da mas regalos - digo Aang

- Si, para es un cumpleaños

- Y hablando de Zuko, no me hablaron nada de el desde que llege aqui - dijo Toph

- Zuko no a cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo - dijo Sokka - si no fuera por Iroh, Zuko no seria un buen Señor del Fuego

- Iroh es muy sabio - dijo Toph

- Por algo es un miembro del Loto Blanco - dijo Aang

- ¡Hay esta! - dijo Sokka señalando un enorme barco de la Nación del fuego - ¡El lujoso barco real lleno de mis regalos! - y echo a correr

Sokka llego al instante al barco

- ¡Zuko! - Grito Sokka, lo que provoco que Zuko diera la vuelta

- Sokka, feliz cumpleaños - Zuko le dio un abrazo a Sokka

- Feliz cumpleaños muchacho - dijo Iroh y también le dio un abrazo

- ¡Hey Zuko! - dijo Toph que acababa de subir al barco

- No puede ser..., ¿Esa es Toph? - le pregunto Zuko a Sokka?

- Se ve muy diferente, ¿No? - contesto este

- Hola Toph - Zuko se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo como en los viejos tiempos - hace mucho que no te veía, as cambiado mucho

- ¿Porque todos me dirán eso? - puso su mano en la cabeza - creo que he crecido un poco

- Hola Aang - dijo Zuko levantando la mano en señal de saludo

- Hola Zuko - también levanto la mano

- Esto es genial - dijo Sokka mientras Aang y Toph saludaban a Iroh - casi todo el "equipo Avatar" reunido esta sera la... - de pronto Sokka se detuvo

- ¿Sokka estas bien? - pregunto Aang

- No puede ser, ese ruido..., ¡Escóndanse! - Sokka se lanzo detrás de una gran caja que estaba sobre la cubierta del barco

- ¿Toph tu sabes que le...? - Aang no continuo al ver una extraña expresión en el rostro de Toph la cual se volvio una sonrisa - ¿Estas bien Toph?

Luego Aang también lo escucho, no era solo un ruido, era música que salía del interior del barco, pero esta música era muy familiar, de repente Aang también la recordó, esa era la música que tocaban los nómades, el no podía estar equivocado eran Chong y su pandilla y al parecer esto alegraba a Toph

- ¡Miren es el maestro punta de flecha! - dijo Chong que acababa de salir a la cubierta del barco seguido por todos sus nómades

- Hola Chong, hola Lily - dijo Aang levantando la mano en señal de saludo

- "¡Que no me miren, que no me miren..." - pensaba Sokka aun escondido detrás de la caja

- ¡Hey chico cola de caballo! - dijo Chong señalando a la caja - ¿Que haces hay, se te perdió algo?

- No - dijo Sokka al cual no le quedo otro remedio que salir de su escondite - solo jugaba a las escondidillas

- ¿No estas un poco grande para jugar a eso? - dijo Chong levantado una ceja

- "Te odio" - pensó Sokka

Toph aun seguía quieta por alguna razon, pero de repente una voz la saco de su trance

- ¿Toph?

Al oír esta voz Toph se sonrojo, al instante saco el cabello que cubría su rostro como de costumbre y le dio la cara al dueño de la voz

- Ohev, hola - le dijo algo nerviosa

Ohev ya no era el mismo chico de aquella vez, era mas alto, delgado y ahora llevaba vestimenta típica de la Nación del fuego

- Hola Toph - le dijo sonriendo - has cambiado mucho

- Si, he crecido un poco - dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza

- No solo eso, ahora eres mucho mas bonita - estas palabras provocaron que Toph se pusiera roja como un tomate, Ohev de verdad la ponía nerviosa

- Bueno..., gracias

Sokka miraba a Zuko con una de esa miradas de enojo

- ¿Porque me miras así? - pregunto Zuko extrañado

- ¿Porque trajiste a esos sujetos? - dijo algo enojado

- ¿Yo no sabia que los conocían?, ademas yo jo quería traerlos, pero ellos estaban tocando en el puerto y mi tío pensó que su música le vendría bien a la fiesta

- Demonios

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de saludos, conversaciones y sonrojos

- ¡Bueno tengo que darle estos planos al mecanista así que me voy! - dijo Sokka solo para irse de allí - los veo en el templo chicos

- ¡Yo voy contigo Sokka! - dijo Toph - hasta luego Ohev

- ¿Nos veremos en la fiesta? - dijo Ohev

- Desde luego - le sonrio y se fue tras de Sokka

Sokka y Toph caminaban por las calles en dirección cualquier otro lugar lejos de los nómades

- Sokka, necesito tu ayuda - dijo Toph

- ¿Que, para que? - dijo Sokka

- ¿Como puedo hacer para que un chico se fije en mi?

- Tu eres muy linda, no necesitas hacer mucho - le dijo con una sonrisa picara

- No, tonto, lo que pasa... lo que pasa...

- Es que te gusta ese chico Ohev

- ¿Que? - Toph se puso nerviosa - ¿Como lo supiste?

- ¿Sabes?, a pesar de no tener tus poderes de sentir los sentimientos de los demás, se cuando alguien se pone nervioso frente a una persona que le gusta

- ¿Y que puedo hacer para que el se fije en mi?

- No mucho, se nota que a el le gustas

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro, al parecer le gustaste desde aquella vez en la Nación del fuego

- ¿Si?, creo que desde aquella vez el también me gusta

- Incluso creo que le diste un corazón de piedra - Sokka se comenzó a reír - que cursis son ustedes

- Hey, yo no soy la que hace esculturas de arena que parecen un montón de tierra con ojos

- ¡Mis esculturas son geniales!

- Lo que tu digas, solo ayúdame

- Déjalo en manos del doctor corazón

Luego de discutir su plan Sokka y Toph llegaron a la casa de esta ultima

- Bueno Toph, ya esta todo planeado, nos vemos luego - dijo Sokka

- De acuerdo, gracias Sokka, eres genial - dijo Toph mientras abría la puerta de su hogar

- Aunque, creo que el mecanista puede esperar hasta mañana por estos planos

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- ¡Vamos!, tu me necesitas mas ahora y lo sabes - dijo acercandose a la puerta

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿No iras vestida con tu uniforme, no?

- Bueno la verdad no sabia que utilizar

- Yo te ayudare, soy buen critico

- De acuerdo, pasa

Sokka entro a la ordenada sala de Toph, aun le sorprendía que ese lugar este tan ordenado

- Aun no puedo creer que tu sala este así de ordenada - dijo Sokka

- Yá te explique que esta así porque nunca la uso - dijo Toph - ¡Ven vamos a mi cuarto!

Al entre en el cuarto Sokka descubrió que Toph no había cambiado, era la misma chica desordenada de siempre, ya que todo el cuarto era un verdadero desorden

- Esto si es mas familiar - dijo sonriendo

- Te lo dije - dijo Toph - aquí es donde estoy mas tiempo

- Se nota

- Ahora, ¿me ayudaras o que?

- Saca toda la ropa que tengas

Toph empezó a sacar la ropa que tenia en su armario, y la ropa que tenia regada por toda habitación

- Mientras haces eso Toph - dijo Sokka - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Dime - dijo mientras olía una media que estaba en el suelo

- ¿Como conociste a Ohev?, yo no lo recuerdo porque estaba durmiendo

- Yá sabes que lo conocí en la nación del fuego

- Si, pero nunca me dijiste como terminaron hablando, solo recuerdo que los dos no queríamos estar con los nómades y nos fuimos a sentar al lado de Appa, luego tu te enfadaste y te fuiste, y hablando de eso, ¿Porque te enfadaste?

- Por... - Toph no le diría la verdad a Sokka - bueno...

- ¿Porque te pones nerviosa?

- Lo que pasa..., lo que pasa es... - de pronto se le ocurrió una buena excusa - lo que pasa es que nosotras las chicas tenemos unos días en los que nos...

- ¡Para! - interrumpió Sokka - ya entendí, me vasta con aquellas veces que tuve que soportar a Katara, pero aun no me has explicado que fue lo que paso

- Bueno, te contare...

Toph se paso un rato explicándole como fue que le termino gustando Ohev

- Wao - dijo Sokka sorprendido - aun no puedo creer que trabajaba para ti y no lo conocías

- No trabajaba para mi - dijo Toph - solo sus padres lo hacían

- Entiendo, ¿Y le contaras lo tuyo con el criminal?, señora besucona

- ¿Que?, ¡Ya te dije que solo lo hice para sacarle información!

- Solo bromeo, tranquilízate

- ¿Me ayudaras o no?

- De acuerdo

Sokka empezó a mirar toda la ropa que tenia Toph y luego de un momento

- ¡Esta! - dijo señalando una prensa una prenda que se encontraba encima de la cama de Toph

- Pero, esa es la ropa que usaba antes y no es nada elegante

- Vamos, Ohev es un nómade y a los nómades les gustan las cosas sencillas

- ¿Tu crees?

- Desde luego - dijo Sokka poniendo la ropa en sus manos y luego se dirigió a las puerta de la habitación - Ahora apresurate, Aang y Zuko ya deben estar peleando y no me lo quiero perder

- ¿Que, porque pelean?

- Siempre lo hacen, cada vez que se encuentran, es genial, por eso apresurate, te esperare abajo

- Mejor ve, apresurate, yo te alcanzare luego

- Lo que tu digas, ¡Nos vemos! - y hecho a correr

Mientras en el templo del aire

- ¿Porque siempre hacen esto amor? - dijo Katara angustiada mientras Aang calentaba cuerpo - ¿Porque se tienen que pelear, si son amigos?

- No es pelear amor - dijo Aang mientras hacia planchas con una sola mano - es un Agni Kai, es cultura

- Es cultura violenta, la ultima vez casi se matan

- Por favor Katara, la ultima vez solo queme un poco la ropa de Zuko, y luego tu detuviste la pelea apagando la llama con una ola gigante

- Se podía quemar

- Esa ves perdí por tu culpa - dijo Aang mientras cambiaba de mano

- ¿Que?, eso no es cierto

- Si es cierto, me ayudaste y por eso Iroh le dio la victoria a Zuko, ahora es mi oportunidad de vencerlo

- Pero no quiero que lo hagas - dijo preocupada

- No me pasara nada amor - Aang se levanto y le dio un beso - te lo prometo

- ¡Ya estas listo discípulo! - dijo Zuko el cual llevaba el pecho descubierto

- Desde luego, vamos al patio

- Te sigo - dijo sonriendo - vamos tío tu serás el arbitro

Todos siguieron a Aang al patio, Katara se apoyo en un árbol muy cerca re Aang por si sucedía algo, los nómades apesar de estar en el patio no prestaban mucha atención a lo que sucedía y se dedicaban a tocar su clásica música, Aang y Zuko estaban frente a frente y Iroh estaba parado entre los dos

- Yá saben las reglas muchachos - dijo Iroh - solo fuego control, nada de estado Avatar, el relámpago control es valido y el que se rinda, muera o salga de las líneas trastadas pierde el encuentro

En el suelo estaba traslado un enorme rectángulo, Aang y Zuko se dieron la vuelta apenas Iroh salió del rectángulo, comenzaron a caminar cada uno a un lado del rectángulo, aun de espaldas se arrodillaron y Aang se quito la camisa que tenia para estar mas cómodo

- Ahora, ¡Comí...! - intento decir Iroh

- ¡Esperen! - interrumpió Sokka mientras corría - ¿Iban a empezar sin mi?

Sokka se sentó junto a su hermana ya que no quería estar cerca de los molestos nómadas

- ¡Bueno, comiencen!

Aang y Zuko dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y al instante se pusieron en posición de pelea, luego nada, silencio total, incluso los nómades detuvieron su música al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, nada no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca, de repente Aang hizo un leve movimiento de muñeca y de la nada un gran ráfaga de fuego salió de su mano la cual Zuko desapareció poniendo las manos en forma de equis y recibiendo la llama en estas, era impresionante la potencia de esa ráfaga a pesar de que solo era productor un leve movimiento de muñeca, al parecer Aang había practicado mucho su fuego control

- ¡Wao, eso fue impresionante! - dijo Zuko mientras sacudía las manos, al parecer parar la veloz ráfaga de fuego le había dolido un poco - ahora me toca

Zuko junto las manos, dio una vuelta, estiro la punta de los dedos y de ella salió un relámpago, Aang reacciono al instante para recibir el relámpago con sus dedos y desviarlo, pero al recibir el relámpago con la punta de sus dedos, otro relámpago salía de la otra mano de Zuko, Aang no podía recibir otro relámpago y al instante devolvió el que tenia en las manos provocando que los dos relámpagos se encuentren en el aire, una explosión se produjo la cual levanto algo de polvo pero no suficiente para anular en campo de visión de los contendientes

- ¡Genial, un relámpago de cada mano! - dijo Aang sonriendo

- ¡Lo estuve practicando mucho! - dijo Zuko - ¡Al parecer no fue suficiente!

De repente una llama de el lado de Zuko la cual Aang esquivo y luego respondió. De pronto el patio de el templo se había convertido en u campo de batalla las ráfagas de fuego iban y venían por todos lados, los espectadores estaban maravillados por las grandes habilidades de ambos contendientes, y de pronto otra vez nada

- Eres bueno - dijo Aang mientras recuperaba el aliento

- Tu también has mejorado mucho - dijo Zuko también cansado

- Creo que voy a acabar con esto, ya estoy cansado

- ¿Que? - dijo Zuko sorprendido

De la nada una enorme bola de fuego alcanzo a Zuko, este intento bloquearla pero esta igual lo empujo hacia atrás, antes de recuperarse, otra mas lo alcanzo y esta lo a pesar de que llego a bloquearla lo empujo lo suficiente como para sacarlo del rectángulo

- ¡Aang es el ganador! - grito Iroh

- ¡No! - grito Zuko - ¡Hiciste trampa!

- ¡Distraer un poco a tu enemigo es completamente valido! - contesto Aang - ¡Si, gane!

Aang corrió a abrazar a Katara, no la beso por que sabia que en el cumpleaños de Sokka el se los tenia prohibido, a Zuko no le quedo otra que aceptar su derrota, se puso una camisa y felicito al vencedor, luego empezó la celebración, Katara había preparado el platillo favorito de Sokka, Ciruelas del mar, aunque Aang y Zuko las detestaban no podían decir nada y solo aceptarlas, las horas pasaron y la hora de los regalos había llegado

- Bueno hermano - Katara se acerco a Sokka - esto es de parte de Aang y de mi - Katara le entrego un libro, el cual hablaba de la historia de las grandes naciones, a Sokka le encantaban ese tipo de libros históricos, antes talvez no pero ahora que era un concejal tenia que saber mucho acerca de las 4 naciones

- Gracias hermana es genial - Katara dio un brinco y abrazo a su hermano

- Eres un gran hermano, te quiero mucho hermano

- Yo también te quiero mucho hermanita - dijo mientras se separaban

- Hey chico cola de caballo - dijo Chong

- ¿Si Chong? - dijo Sokka con un tono muy especial

- No sabíamos que era tu cumpleaños pero los chicos y yo queremos darte un regalo - Chong descolgó de su cintura una pequeña guitarra y la puso en las manos de Sokka

- ¿Y esto?

- Es la guitarra que tocaste aquella vez en la cueva, con la que nos salvaste, pensamos que deberías quedártela

- Gracias Chong, es un obsequio muy lindo

- Sokka - dijo Zuko y Sokka voltio al instante - esto es para ti

Zuko puso en su mano varios pergaminos, los cuales Sokka miro sorprendido

- ¿Eso es todo? - dijo en voz baja

- ¿Que? - dijo Zuko ya que no había entendido

- Dije, que es genial, gracias Zuko - dijo Sokka - "¿Donde estan mis otros regalos?" - pensó luego

- Aun no los has visto

- Cierto

Sokka desdoblo los pergaminos, al abrirlos encontró varios dibujos de poses de pelea y manejo de la espada, estaba sorprendido, levanto la mirada hacia Zuko

- ¿Que es esto? - dijo

- Son pergaminos que el maestro Piandao y yo escribimos para ti

- Pero Zuko, tu sabes que yo perdí mi espada aquella vez

- Lo se y el maestro también lo sabes, es por eso que estoy aquí, el maestro Piandao cree que estas liso para saber los verdaderos secretos de la espada

- ¿Porque no lo entiendo?, yo perdí la espada

- Pero no la perdiste por salvarte a ti, la perdiste salvando a otra persona...

- ¡Y vine a devolverte el favor! - interrumpió Toph, llevaba las manos en la espalda

- ¿Toph?, llegas muy tarde, ya esta por anochecer - dijo Aang

- Lo se, pero estaba envolviendo el regalo de Sokka - saco un objeto que estaba envuelto en un montón de trapos blancos - ten, feliz cumpleaños - el objeto en las manos de Sokka

- Se ve que te esforzarte para envolverlo - dijo Sokka sarcásticamente

Sokka empezó a desenvolver el regalo, deshacía los nudos que Toph había hecho técnicamente a ciegas, y de repente, se quedo callado, hay estaba, hermosa, obscura como la noche, era su espada, pero eso imposible, solo levanto la mirada hacia Toph

- ¿Como? - dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos

- Lo que que paso fue...

Flashback:

Un día antes de la fiesta Toph y Hotun hacían su siempre acostumbrado paseo por el mercado, revisando de que no allá nada fuera de lo normal, Hotun muy atento a su alrededor y Toph sentía las vibraciones detalladamente con cada paso, de pronto una vibración muy familiar llego a sus pies, no era una persona, era un objeto, hizo que Hotun se detuviera

- Espérame aquí - ordeno Toph

- ¡Si jefa! - dijo Hotun

Toph avanzo entre la multitud de gente hacia donde había sentido la familiar vibración, y hay estaba era la espada de Sokka en manos de un anciano que la limpiaba cuidadosamente sentado en el suelos rodeado se muchas cosas talvez sin valor alguno, al parecer quería vender la espada, Toph se acerco al hombre aun sorprendida

- Oiga señor - dijo Toph a lo que el hombre levanto la mirada - ¿De donde saco esa espada?

- La encontré - respondió el anciano

- ¿Donde?

- Muy cerca al lugar donde el Avatar Aang derroto al Señor del Fuego Ozai, yo vivía en el bosque junto a mis hijos y nietos, cuando el fuego empezó a quemarlo todo tuvimos que huir, al volver mi casa estaba destruida y busque entre los escombros para ver si podía rescatar algo, fue hay donde la encontré

- "No puedo estar equivocada esa es la espada de Sokka - pensó Toph - ¿La esta vendiendo? - dijo luego

- Si, aunque muchos se interesan en esta bella espada nadie puede pagar lo que pido por ella

- ¿Cuanto pide?

- Antes pedía 800 piezas de oro, lo que equivale a 10000 yuans

- De acuerdo - Toph saco de su cintura una pequeña bolsa - Ten - de la bolsa saco un monton de billetes de 500 y se los entrego - creo que allí hay mas que 10000

El hombre estaba boquiabierto, aun asi estiro la espada hacia Toph y esta la cogió de la empuñadura

- Gracias - dijo el hombre con lagrimas en los ojos - ahora podré comprar una casa aqui en la ciudad

- Gracias a usted - le dijo y se marcho

Fin del Flashback:

- ..., y eso fue lo que paso - dijo Toph

Sokka repentinamente abrazo a Toph, sosteniendo con una mano la espada

- Gracias Toph, eres la mejor - dijo Sokka

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer - dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda - tu sacrificaste esa espada para salvarnos

- Bueno - Sokka se separo de Toph - ¡Ahora que comienza la fiesta!

Iroh ordeno a los nómades que empezaran a tocar y con esta música todos empezaron a bailar, Iroh también ordeno traer del barco varias cajas llenas del mejor vino de la Nación del Fuego

- Es hora Toph - susurro Sokka

- Lo se - susurro Toph

- Esta vez sigue el plan

- Esta bien

Toph se quedo parada bajo el árbol y Sokka empezó a bailar, con Katara, luego con una de las nómades y luego descanso encendiendo una enorme fogata en medio del patio, se detuvo a descansar aprobechando que la musica se detuvo y esa era la hora de actuar, se acerco a Ohev el cual estaba sentado y habia acabado de tocar una especie de flauta

- Hey Ohev - dijo Sokka - tocas muy bien ese instrumento

- Gracias Sokka - le dijo Ohev

- ¿Tambien bailas bien?

- Bueno, un poco

- ¿Y porque no bailas?

- Porque estoy tocando

- Vamos amigo - Sokka cogió del brazo y lo levanto del suelo - tienes que divertirte un poco

- Pero...

- Pero nada - interrumpió Sokka y luego señalo a Toph - mira hay esta Toph, sácala bailar

- ¿Tu crees que quiera bailar conmigo?

- Desde luego, vamos ve - le dio un empujón

Ohev se acercaba a Toph mas nervioso que nunca, no esta a así en la mañana, y Sokka iba detrás de el para estar enterado de todo

- Ho... Hola Toph - tartamudeo un poco

- Hola Ohev - respondió Toph

Hubo un corto silencio por un momento

- ¡¿Quieres bailar?! - dijo apresuradamente

- "Wao, que directo es este chico" - pensó Sokka

- ¿Contigo? - dijo Toph

- Si

- Claro

- "Genial Toph, ahora el resto es tuyo" - pensó Sokka

Mientras Ohev llevaba de la mano a Toph al centro del patio, Sokka se apresuro a decirle algo a los nómades

- Chicos tienen que tocar - les dijo Sokka

- No lo creo cola de caballo, estamos algo cansados, dentro de un rato - dijo Chong

- ¿Que?, vamos porfavor

- Lo siento dentro de unos 40 minutos, ¿Si?

- Y si te digo que esta noche el amor necesita la ayuda de tu música

- ¿Que quieres que toquemos? - dijo levantándose al instante

- Solo toca algo

- Esta bien

La música empezó a sonar, Toph y Ohev empezaron a bailar, Sokka al verlos sonrío, camino hacia la enorme caja llena de vino, destapo uno, cogió una copa, se sirvió un poco y luego fue al lado de su hermana, la cual esta al lado de su inseparable novio

- ¿Ahora estas bebiendo Sokka? - dijo Katara al verlo

- Solo lo hago para celebrar - respondió mientras daba un sorbo a su copa

- ¿Y que celebras?

- Que acabo de unir a una pareja, soy el mejor - y dio otro sorbo

- Deberías buscar una pareja para ti no para los demás

Sokka suspiro

- Katara, sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso

- Bueno - al parecer, se arrepintió de lo que dijo - ¿A que pareja uniste?

- Mira - dijo señalando el patio

- Wao, Toph esta bailando con ese chico - dijo sorprendida - ¿Y que?, eso no significa que los uniste - dijo luego confiada

- Te apuesto que se darán un beso

- No caeré en tus juegos Sokka, ademas no tengo dinero

- No apostemos dinero, si se besan, te tomas una botella de vino

- No, aun peor, yo no bebo y ademas, no ganare nada

- Si no se besan, te dejare de molestar y te tratare todos los días como si fuera tu cumpleaños

- Si fuera así lo haría por dos botellas - dijo entre dientes para ella misma

- Bueno, que sean dos botellas - Sokka la había escuchado

- ¡¿Que?!, yo no...

- Si lo dijiste - interrumpió Sokka

- ¡No es justo, eres un tramposo, un... un..!

- Amorcito yo creo...- intento decir Aang

- ¡Tu no te metas Aang! - dijo asustando e interrumpiendo al Avatar

- No te enojes todavía hermana, aun no has perdido - dijo Sokka sonriendo

Toph y Ohev no prestaban atención años gritos de Katara, estaban consentidos en la música, por alguna razón no se cansaban, y sus movimientos no fallaban, ningún paso, ningún acrobacia, solo sus cuerpos se detuvieron cuando la música paro. No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron parados, silencio entre los dos, Ohev solo miraba Toph, y aun ella no podía mirarlo, pero podía sentir su corazón latir, algo involuntario hizo que levantara la cabeza como si lo estuviera mirando, y de repente sintió sus labios tocar los de el, nunca se habían sentido así, era hermoso para ellos, y también para los demás, incluso Katar dejo de gritar al verlos, Sokka sonreía mucho ya que aparte de unirlos había ganado la apuesta, y así como así la noche paso entre bailes, besos, risas y amistad.

- Creo que ya es hora de irme - dijo Sokka

- Si, ya es demasiado tarde - dijo Zuko

- ¡¿Que?, no! - dijo Katara, al parecer estaba algo ebria y Aang la sostenía ora que no se fuera a caer - ¡Nosotros queremos seguir bailando!, ¿No, amorcito? - dijo acariciando el rostro de Aang

- ¡Esto es tu culpa Sokka! - dijo Aang

- Yo solo le aposté dos botellas, fue ella la que termino bebiéndose seis - dijo Sokka - ya me tengo que ir, ¿Donde esta Toph?, me iba a ayudar a llevar mis regalos

- Se fue hace un rato, creo - dijo Zuko - no te preocupes, le dire a mi gente que te ayude a llevarlos

- Genial, gracias Zuko

Ya todos se habian ido, los nómades estaban en sus habitaciones y Aang cargaba a Katara a su habítacion ya que se había quedado dormida, la metió dentro de la cama cerro la puerta y luego se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba muy agotado no había tiempo de cambiarse, se recostó y al instante se quedo dormido.

Ya en sus sueños Aanh paseaba entre ellos, era maravilloso, todo era hermoso hasta que de repente una voz apareció

- ¡Aang!

Aang se despertó con mucho sudor en la frente y con dificultad pronuncio

- ¿Roku?

**Bueno, me demore mucho, pero lo logre, en este CAP no invente a nadie Ohev si existe salió en una especie se mini historia original de Nick.**

**Dejo nuevamente el link para que puedan ver que no les miento, el post en taringa es mío y todo el contenido es propio**

** . **


	5. Capitulo 5: Conexiones

**Hola gente aquí de nuevo con otro CAP espero que lo disfruten **

**Nota: En el CAP pasado puse el link de mi post en taringa donde pueden encontrar todos los comic y mucha info que Talvez necesiten para entender ciertos caps y para que no se compliquen pondré siempre el link al final de los CAP en la nota final**

Capitulo 5: Conexiones 

Aang no había logrado pegar los ojos en toda la noche estaba muy cansado y extrañado, ese sueño no parecía un sueño, parecía algo real, pero era imposible, el se había separado

de Roku ase varios años ya. Aunque estaba preocupado no era posible que Roku hablara con el, mas tranquilo aunque muy cansado salió de su habitación, entro en el cuarto de Katara, la cual se despertó al escucharlo entrar

- Mi cabeza, me duele - dijo Katara con la mano en la cabeza - creo que voy a matar a mi hermano

- Bueno, en parte tu tienes la culpa amorcito - dijo Aang mientras se sentaba en la cama

- Tienes razón, no debí tomar la tercera botella

- Te dejare de descansar - se levanto de la cama - ire a meditar un poco

- De acuerdo amorcito - Katara se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas

Aang a pesar de estar agotado estaba decidido a meditar y no a descansar, talvez su sueño quería decirle algo porque Roku no podría hacerlo, o el poco vino que tomo le había afectado, no lo sabia pero meditar talvez lo sacaría de la duda. Entonces camino hacia el gran patio, aun quedaban cenizas de la fogata y botellas de vino vacías, las hizo a un lado con el pie, se sentó, cruzo las piernas, junto los puños y cerro los ojos. Aang ya estaba muy concentrado después de unos minutos y luego se puso en contacto con su lado espiritual, todo iba bien y de repente

- Aang - era esa voz - Aang, Aang, Aang - repetía y Aang estaba inmóvil no lo podía creer esa voz era de Roku no podía equivocarse - ¡Aang! - el rostro de Roku asusto a Aang y salió de su trance

- ¡Aang! - dijo Zuko sacudiéndolo

- ¿Zuko? - dijo Aang mientras mostraba cansancio

- ¿Estas bien?, estabas hay y luego caíste al suelo y yo te intenta despertar

- Nada, solo, creo que estoy cansado

- Eso parece

- ¿Y que haces aquí, tan temprano? - dijo Aang mientras se ponía de pie

- ¡Vine a quedarme en el templo! - dijo enseñándole un saco y sus espadas

- ¡¿Que?!

- Si, mi tío acaba de zarpar y yo me quedare aqui

- ¡¿Porque?!

- Le prometí al maestro Piando que entrenaría a Sokka y fue una promesa de honor

- Entiendo, pero, ¿Y la Nación del Fuego?

- Mi tío sabe que hacer, el es mejor Señor del Fuego que yo

- Si tu lo dices, ¿Pero, porque no lo dijiste antes?

- Lo iba a hacer cuando le di los pergaminos a Sokka pero luego llego Toph y lo olvide

- No importa, siempre serás bienvenido aquí

- Te vez terrible Aang - era Sokka que acababa de llegar con su querida espada ya enfundada - ¿Que mi hermana no te dejo dormir?

- No, no es eso lo que pasa es que... - Aang no quería preocupar a sus amigos - tenia dolor de cabeza

- Maestro punta de flecha - era Chong seguido de todos los nómades - estamos preocupados

- ¿Que, porque? - dijo Aang con seriedad viendo el rostro preocupado de Chong

- Ohev no volvió toda la noche, nos preocupa que le pasara algo

- ¿En que momento se fue? - pregunto Sokka

- Se fue con esa chica de ojos intimidantes - dijo Chong

- ¿Toph? - dijo Zuko

- Yá entiendo - Sokka puso una cara muy picara - no se preocupen, estoy seguro que aparecerán juntos en cualquier momento

- ¿Tu crees? - dijo Chong

- Desde luego - dijo Sokka confiado

- No lo se Sokka ya sabes que Toph es la jefa de policía y ahora todos la conocen, incluso los criminales, ¿Y si les paso algo? - dijo Aang

- Aang tiene razón - dijo Zuko

- Por favor - dijo Sokka aun confiado - conozco a Toph, nadie le tocaría un pelo

- No te olvides de la ultima vez - Katara entro en la conversación, pero se le veia cansada y adolorida - la ultima vez los tuve que salvar de un maestro sangre - en ese momento Sokka cambio de cara

- Creo que tienen razón, deberíamos ir a buscarlos - Sokka dio la vuelta para ponerse en marcha y...

- ¿A quien van a buscar? - era Ohev

- ¿Ohev? - dijo Sokka - ¿Y Toph?

- Aquí estoy tarado - dijo Toph tomando la mano a Ohev

- ¡¿Donde estaban?! - dijo Katara enojada, aunque también cansada - ¡Estaba preocupada!

- Estábamos paseando por la ciudad... Mamá - dijo Toph sarcásticamente

Luego de unas cuantas explicaciones y disculpas de Ohev y Toph, no tardaron en preguntarle a Aang porque se veía tan cansado

- Te ves muy mal Aang - dijo Ohev

- Me dolía la cabeza - contesto Aang

- Es mentira - dijo Toph - no intentes engañar a mi novio, vamos di la verdad calvito

En ese momento Aang sintió la mirada de todos sus amigos y la verdad

- Tuve una pesadilla - dijo muy serio

- Eso es normal - dijo Sokka - yo también tuve pesadillas cuando vivía con mi hermana

Una bola de nieve azoto la cara de Sokka

- Cállate tonto - dijo Katara, luego se dirigió a Aang - Eso te quito el sueño toda la noche amor, ¿Que soñaste?

- Soñé con Roku - contesto y al escucharlo muchos se quedaron sorprendidos

- Pero, tu te habías separado de el - dijo Katara algo preocupada

- Por eso pienso que solo fue un sueño, pero tengo una extraña sensación, el se oía preocupado

- Tal vez no fue solo un sueño - dijo Zuko - el es parte de ti, el es tu, tal vez encontró la forma de volver a ti, as intentado contactarte con el

- No puedo, no desde aqui - dijo Aang

- ¿Adonde necesitas ir? - dijo Sokka

- Al templo del aire del sur - dijo Aang - hay fue donde lo conocí y si vuelvo hay tal vez lo vuelva a encontrar

- Iré contigo - dijo Katara

- Yo también voy - dijo Zuko

- ¡Hey!, si Zuko va, yo tambien voy - dijo Sokka - no me perderé ni un solo dia de entrenamiento

- Yo me quedo - dijo Toph, y en ese momento la mirada de todos paso hacia ella

- ¿Que? - Todos al unísono

- Me quedare, no dejare a la ciudad ni tampoco a Ohev - dijo Toph

- Pero Hotun se puede encargar por unos días y Ohev puede venir con nosotros

- Genial, ¿Enserio puedo ir? - dijo Ohev emocionado

- Desde luego - dijo Aang

- Bueno si así lo ponen, iré - dijo Toph

Luego de unos horas todos estaban listos, Appa estaba preparado para el despegue y Katara les daba las ultimas indicaciones a los nómades que serian los encargados del templo mientras ellos no estarían

- ¿Entendieron? - pregunto Katara a los nómades

- No te preocupes niña - dijo Lily - no es difícil con la ayuda de los acólitos que tienen aquí

Después de unos minutos todos subían sobre Appa

- Es genial como los viejo tiempos - dijo Aang mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Appa - ¿No, amorcito?

- Si amor, todos juntos de nuevo - dijo Katara sonriendo

- Si, el mismo asco se antes - dijo Sokka - que bueno que Toph esta aqui ahora

- ¿Te ayudo a subir amor? - dijo Ohev levantando a Toph de la cintura y ayudándole a subir

- Gracias cariño - dijo Toph, y Sokka se quedo mudo, Aang y Katara solo se reían

- Demonios - dijo Sokka para el mismo - ahora me arrepiento de acerca ayudado

Luego de que todos estaban encima de Appa este despego en rumbo a el templo del aire del sur, para llegar a este desde Ciuda República era un viaje de un dia entero sin detenerse a descansar, nadie quería dormir esa noche, no porque no tenían sueño, solo que no querían dejar solo a Aang, todos lo intentaron y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, primero Sokka ya había vomitado 3 veces no por el mareo sino que no aguantaba tanto "oogiesidio", luego Toph y Ohev se quedaron dormidos entre sus amoreos, luego Katara aunque lo intento no resistió el cansancio que ya llevaba desde la otra noche, el ultimo en caer fue Zuko el estaba acostumbrado a no dormir y fue la compañía de Aang, por lo menos hasta que Aang se puso a hablar sobre la paz y el Avatar provocando que Zuko se quedara dormido, luego cansado pero sin poder cerrar los ojos Aang se quedo con su único compañero Appa hasta que amaneció y la enorme edificación apareció a lo lejos, habían llegado al templo

- ¡Despierten! - grito Aang - ya hemos llegado

- Genial - dijo Sokka y luego bostezo

- Buenos días amor - dijo Ohev dándole un pequeño beso a Toph

- Buenos días - contesto Toph con una sonrisa

- Demonios, ustedes son peores que Aang y Katara - dijo Sokka

- Vamos Sokka deja que se demuestren cariño - dijo Zuko

- Que lo hagan, pero lejos de mi, ya tengo suficiente con estos dos enamorado eternos - dijo Sokka señalando a Aang y Katara

- Sabes mi tío Iroh me dijo que cuando encontrar el amor te fue difícil, es cuando mas lo aprecias

- Pero... - dijo Sokka

- ¡Cállense! - interrumpió Toph - paren de hablar, ¿Pies ligeros estas bien?

Aang respiraba como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio, y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco

- Estoy... Estoy muy cansa... - No pudo mas y se quedo dormido y su cuerpo cayo al vacío

- ¡Aang! - grito Katara - ¡Appa atrapaló!

Appa no tenia la suficiente energía para alcanzar a Aang, estaba muy cansado por el viaje

- Que mal que sea el ultimo maestro aire - dijo Sokka - ¡¿Toph tus cables lo alcanzan?!

- ¡No lo se idiota, no puedo verlo en el aire! - dijo Toph

- Sokka sostén esto - Zuko le entrego sus espadas a Sokka y se comenzó a soltar de Appa el cual caía en picada para alcanzar a Aang

- ¿Que vas a hacer? - dijo Sokka

- No lo se - y salto del bisonte

Zuko carmeno a caer en dirección a Aang y logro cogerlo en el aire pero aun los dos caían

- ¡Aang despierta! - grito tratando de despertarlo

Aang no despertaba y el suelo estaba mas próximo cada vez, Zuko tenia que determino la caída, pero no podía volar, ¿O si?, recordó que Azula lograba impulsarse con su fuego control y intento hacer lo mismo usando sus pies que es lo único que tenia libre, lograba disminuir la velocidad de la caída

- ¡Aang despierta! - Zuko le dio una bofetada y aun así Aang seguía dormido - ¡Aang!

Con ese ultimo grito los ojos de Aang se abrieron de golpe, giro la cabeza un poco perdido y cuando vio que ya estaban muy cerca del suelo sus ojos brillaron, agarro a Zuko de la mano y creo una especie de torbellino en sus pies el cual provoco que empezaran a flotar en el aire, Appa los alcanzo y ambos subieron de nuevo al bisonte

- ¡Aang! - Katara abrazo a Aang y luego le dio un beso

- Gracias Zuko - dijo Aang mientras abrazaba a Katara

- Tu me salvaste, gracias a ti - dijo Zuko

- Había olvidado lo loco que es viajar con ustedes - dijo Toph

- Que bueno que ya llegamos - dijo Ohev

- Si ahora estamos en mi hogar - dijo Aang volteando la mirada hacia el templo

Al llegar al templo Appa descendió sobre el enorme patio de este, el templo estaba lleno de gente, no de acólitos, eran trabajadores, un año antes Aang había mandado a reconstruir los templos del daño que les habían hecho durante la guerra, así que estaban repletos de obreros todos y cada uno de los templos del aire, Aang pensaba que esa era la mejor manera de reavivar su cultura

- Wao yo pensaba que este lugar estaría abandonado - dijo Toph - aquí hay muchas personas

- Prefiero que estas ruinas no estén abandonas - dijo Aang

- Yá no serán ruinas despues de la renovación - dijo

Después de caminar por el enorme patio a paso apresura al fin entraron al templo, este estaba lleno de personas, herramientas, materiales y ruido mucho ruido, aunque al ver al Avatar Aang mucho se detenían para saludarlo, a pesar de estar cansado y preocupado Aang se daba el tiempo de detenerse y saludarlos también, pero su objetivo era seguir avanzando, nadie sabia hacia donde se dirigía, luego de unos pasos mas al fin se detuvo, se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta que solo un maestro aire podía abrir (al menos sin bombas)

- ¿Que es este lugar? - dijo Ohev

- Es impresionante - dijo Toph tocando el suelo - hay miles de estatuas hay dentro

- Si - dijo Aang - son las estatuas de mis vidas pasadas

Aang respiro un poco, extendió las manos y dos ráfagas de aire entraron por las dos enormes trompas que activaban el mecanismo de las puertas, estas se abrieron y todo el equipo puedo ver ese cuarto impresionante, lleno de enormes estatuas, que parecían estar vivas

- Amor, este lugar me da un poco de miedo - le dijo al oído Ohev a Toph

- No te preocupes, todas estas "cosas" están muertas - le dijo Toph

- Te equivocas - dijo Sokka - ninguna de estas "cosas" están muertas, todos los avatares reencarnan, por lo tanto nunca mueren, bueno tal vez solo por unos segundos

- ¿Te refieres a que todas están vivas dentro de Aang? - dijo Ohev

- Lo correcto seria decir que todas son Aang - dijo Sokka

- ¿Y que porque Aang no solo habla consigo mismo, porque tiene que venir hasta aquí? - dijo Toph

- Eso es porque en realidad el avatar no es el humano sino el espíritu que esta dentro de el - dijo Sokka

- No entendí - dijo Ohev

- Me refiero a que Roku y Aang pueden ser la misma persona por tener el mismo espíritu dentro de ellos, pero ahí algo que los separa, eso es su alma, ambos no comparten la misma alma

- Entonces Aang se separo de Roku alejando su alma de la de el - dijo Toph muy segura

- No - interrumpió Zuko - solo rompió su conexión con el

- Me estoy perdiendo aun mas - dijo Ohev

- El alma es solo lo que diferencia a todos los Avatares, no tienen nada que ver con el ciclo - dijo Zuko - la conexión tiene que ver con el espíritu del Avatar que esta adentro de cada Avatar, es el el que los conecta, Aang simplemente rompió esa conexión, pero eso no significa que Roku dejo de ser parte de el

- Deténganse me va a dar dolor de cabeza - dijo Toph

Mientras los chicos conversaban Aang y Katara se adentraron un poco entre las estatuas, Aang se para frente a la estatua de Roku, la miro fijamente, se sentó cerro los ojos y junto los puños

- Por favor Katara dile a los demás que no hagan ruido por lo menos hasta que mis tatuajes brillen - dijo Aang con los ojos cerrados y muy consentrado

- De acuerdo - dijo Katara

Pasaron un par de horas, todos hablaban en voz baja, Aang seguia inmóvil frente a la estatua de Roku, de pronto Ohev se acerco a Sokka

- Sokka - le dijo en voz baja - hay algo que aun no entiendo, según lo que tu dijiste no le veo ninguna razón para que Aang tuviera que venir hasta aquí

- Yo pienso que es mas un motivo personal de Aang - dijo Sokka - claro que esa estatua ayuda como un pequeño puente, pero en este lugar fue donde Aang aprendió mucho de lo que sabe y también donde tuvo su primer contacto con Roku, este su hogar, su templo, yo pienso que es por eso, si no simplemente hubiéramos ido a la isla de Roku, pero este lugar es mas espiritual para Aang

- Creo que lo comprendo

- Bien por ti, por...

Sokka dejo de habla al ver los tatuajes de Aang brillar. Aang había logrado conectarse al fin con Roku

- Aang - sonó en el vacío, era la voz de Roku, de pronto como una espacie de humareda que arrastrada por el viento apareció frente a el

- Roku - aunque aun estaba algo enojado con Roku a Aang de cierta forma le alegraba verlo - ¿Como es que te pusiste en contacto conmigo?

- A pesar de estar alejado de mi, siempre compartiremos un vinculo, aunque ahora es mas complicado poder conectarme contigo

- Por eso me llamaste mediante mis sueños

- Si, esa era mi única alternativa

- ¿Pero porque?

- Necesito tu ayuda Aang, mejor dicho todo el mundo espiritual necesita tu ayuda

Aang lo miro muy extrañado

- ¿El mundo espiritual?

- Si, esta en peligro, y si no haces nada el mundo físico también estará en peligro

- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

- Koh escapo

- ¿Como que escapo, estaba prisionero?

- Al parecer si, no se que fue lo que hizo, pero cuando lo hizo los espíritus lo desterraron a donde no lea causara problemas

- ¿Y de que escapo?

- Ese lugar era su prisión, esa cueva era su prisión, alejado de los otros espíritus, tu lo sabes estuviste hay

- Pero cual es el peligro, Koh fue derrotado antes por loa espíritus elemtales, que lo hagan denuevo

- Pero ahora no esta solo, al parecer tiene muchos espíritus obscuros de su lado, no se como logro conseguir tantos aliados, los espíritus elementales no podrán contra el

- ¿Y que debo hacer?

- Entrar en el mundo espiritual y derrotarlo, tu y tus amigos

- En el mundo espiritual yo no tengo poderes y arriesgaría la vida de mis amigos

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que conociste a Hei Bai?

- Si

- ¿Recuerdas que el se llevo a tu amigo al mundo espiritual?

- Si

- Esa es la respuesta, el cuerpo de tia amigo desapareció, solo un espíritu puede traerte al mundo espiritual

Aang se quedo callado, al parecer pensaba en que haría

- Lo haré, ire a el bosque donde conocía Hei Bai y el me hará entrar

- Me dio gusto verte Aang - dijo Roku sonriendo

- A mi tambien, pero no es una despedida nos volveremos a ver en el mundo espiritual

Roku asintió con la cabeza y desaparecía, Aang dio un respiro mientras abría los ojos y luego volvio al mundo físico

- Volvio - dijo Zuko

- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Roku? - pregunto Katara

- El mundo espiritual esta en peligro, tengo que ir a ayudar - dijo Aang

- Bien vamos - dijo Sokka muy entusiasta

- ¡No Sokka! - dijo Aang - Ustedes se quedaran, ire yo solo

- ¿Y porque tomaste esa decisión pies ligeros? - dijo Toph

- Porque es muy peligroso nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a algo asi

- Porfavor, ¿Y que hay de ese espíritu lobo...? - dijo Sokka

- Es muy distinto - interrumpió Aang - esta vez no es solo un espíritu, al parecer son varios

- Se que nos quieres proteger Aang - dijo Zuko - pero tu sabes que iremos de todas formas

Lo único que hizo Aang fue sonreír

- Lo se - dijo y hecho a caminar

Al instante todos estaban sobre Appa y unos minutos despues estaban volando, Aang les contó todo lo que les dijo Roku durante el viaje, las horas pasanban y pasaban, y Aang al fin logro quedarse dormido

- ¡Aang! - dijo Katara - ¡Ya llegamos!

Aang hizo descender a Appa en aquel pequeño pueblillo, no se quedo mucho tiempo ahí, les pidió porfavor cuidar a Appa todo el tiempo que el no estuviera y luego todos se adentraron en el bosque, caminaron hasta llegar a una parte del bosque donde todo recién recría, pequeños arboles, arbustos, flores.

- Tenias razon Katara, el bosque esta volviendo a crecer - dijo Aang

Todos seguían a Aang evitando pisar los pequeños arbustos hasta que llegaron frente a la estatua de Hei Bai

- Hei Bai - dijo Aang

- Pero, eso es un pedazo de roca - dijo Toph

- Shhh, es la estatua del espíritu de este bosque - dijo Katara

Aang cerro los ojos y puso una mano sobre el rostro de la estatua, sus tatuajes brillaron y al abrir los ojos estaba frente a Hei Bai, todos estaban sorprendidos

- Amigo, necesito tu ayuda - dijo Aang dirigiéndose al espíritu - tu mundo y el mio estan en peligro y tengo que salvarlos, ayúdame a mi y a mis amigos a entrar en el mundo espiritual

Hei Bai timo forma de oso panda y olfateo a todos incluyendo a Aang y luego miro fijamente a Aang

- Parece que quiere que lo montemos - dijo Aang

- Bueno hagamoslo - dijo Sokka

Montaron encima de Hei Bai, y este tomo su forma espiritual y luego desapareció

**Demonios que me he demorado, pero pienso que era necesario, tuve que pensar mucho este CAP, ya que tenia que comenzar a tejer la historia entonces lo tuve que pensar una y otra vez y por eso me demore, lo sueno mucho, espero que lo lograran disfrutar **

**Dejo nuevamente el link, el post es de taringa es mío y todo el contenido es propio**

** . **


End file.
